Powers Given
by ben.frankson
Summary: So, yeah, Starflight could have been an inherited of animus powers, blah, blah, self-criticzim is good and stuff, so on, blah, but what if he had the powers of a NightWing? What would happen, What would his friends say if this was true from they'd started life? Would this change their future? Read to find out! *Mostly from Starflight's POV, replaces first book, interesting read.*
1. Prologue

Powers Given

Prologue

It was the brightest night. Time for the dragonets to end the fight. Which was kind of the whole point of the Talons of Peace, Webs would have said had you asked. But of course, no one's interested in _my_ opinion. I'm just a _run-away-scared-dragonet_ , he thought bitterly. I'm a _no-guts-stupid-SeaWing_. He'd heard the whispers, and just because he didn't say anything didn't mean he was deaf. He felt the egg in his talons slip, and he adjusted his grip on it. If this egg broke, there would be nothing to stop Kestrel to from destroying the other eggs, and that alone made him fly faster. As he dropped in the sky, he saw that, for some reason there was a makeshift nest, and Dune was bringing the NightWing egg out from the mountain tunnel, putting it with the others, which were in the nest already. What are you doing, Webs hissed as he landed. Since _you_ took so long, the MudWing egg started to hatch, we brought them here so they could hatch together, like they're supposed to, Dune replied, without looking up. The NightWing egg caught the moonlight in such a way it looked silver… wait a sec. It WAS actually silver. It slowly had, seeming to absorb the moonlight coming from the three moons. By the time Dune set it down, it wasn't black at all, it was completely silver. Should we move it, Webs thought is that bad? But before he could say anything, the NightWing egg shimmered, and started to crack, quickly becoming more cracked that the MudWing egg. It looks like that egg is going to hatch first, he commented instead. Kestrel came out, but didn't say anything. They all watched silently as the silver egg hatched. The tiny dragonet looked at the moons after it completely hatched, and seemingly tried to touch the moons, soaking up their light, unfurling its tiny wings. Looking at it, Webs could see the little dragon looked like a normal NightWing, except it had some silver scales the same color as the egg had been, right under it'[s eyes. They looked almost like teardrops on the dragonet's face, and he could now see it was a male, so the name Teardrop he had been considering wouldn't work. He looked at the dragonet's wings and had an idea. Let's call him Starflight, after his wings, Webs suggested. Kestrel snorted. For once, the fool has a good idea. Fine. We'll call him Starflight. Webs realized they had heard him wrong he had meant to say Starlight, but Starflight as a nice name too. And he wasn't complaining, he'd got to name one of the dragonets of destiny. That was more than he'd gotten in a long time from anyone, so he was fine with letting Dune and kestrel name the other ones. He just wanted some part in this, and he felt as if he'd gotten it. *** End of Prologue


	2. Umm, yeah

So, yeah, I still am posting, I'm sorry and all, but it's not easy to right these story in my own style AND Tai's writing style. So, yeah, look for updates very few days! (Umm, I'm don't own Wings of Fire.)


	3. Part 1

Powers Given

Part 1

Starflight was in the Sky Hole room. He was reading about NightWing mind readers. He was hoping to find something useful, but there was nothing that he was looking for. With a sigh, he put the scroll back in its place. He wanted to know how the NightWings didn't hear so much. Sometimes he wished that he couldn't read minds, so that he could just think his own thoughts. He really just wanted to learn how to use his powers in a controllable way, but there was no one to teach him. He walked to the main cave with his tail dragging. Glory was already there, helping to drag some cows into it with dune and Webs, who left as soon as the task was done. Hey, what's wrong, Glory teased. You look like someone stepped on your tail. Poor Starflight, she thought. I hope he's okay. Starflight started to say something, but stopped. He knew that his friends didn't mind his powers, and didn't think him different for them, but he preferred not to remind them. I'm fine, he said instead. What's for dinner? These things, Glory replied. She put on a face. Hm, I just _can't_ remember what they're called. Do _you_ know, O Smart One? Starflight smiled, playing along. Yes, yes, if I remember correctly, I think they're called… pigs. Before Glory could reply, Sunny came out from one of the tunnels. What are you guys doing, she asked. Nothing, Glory said. Here, the guardians brought us a dinner of… She paused for dramatic effect. …Pigs! She and Starflight burst out laughing, while Sunny looked at them, confused. After they explained and had started eating, sure to leave some for the rest of them, Tsunami and Clay came out of the tunnel to the training area, followed by a grumpy Kestrel, who left without a hello or goodbye. Kestrel is so mean, Tsunami announced. She's a bully! I'd snap her neck for what she's done, she announced in her head. Breaking news, Glory gasped sarcastically. No one in the world has ever figured that out yet! Tell us something we haven't heard before, Glory continued in her head. Ooh, maybe something secret, like the fact you used to have a crush on Clay and Starflight! This was news to Starflight, but he'd managed to hide his reactions after six years. Come on, it's not that bad of a problem, Clay said. He winched, immediately proving himself to be wrong. Still, she shouldn't have hurt you, Sunny said, twining her tail with Clay's. He felt a twinge of jealously, but he quickly pushed it away. Let me read to you while we eat, Starflight offered. He was immediately attacked gleefully by certain dragonets that didn't want to be bored to death. *** End of Part 1


	4. Fine

Ok, I get you don't like the big block of text, I'll change that, but I will not change the ones I've already written, and maybe one idea per line. I don't like the fanfic where EVERY SINGLE LINE is a paragraph, don't you? And sometimes it's a really good fanfic. So, anyway, I'll be changing that. Keep on reading!


End file.
